Every Rose Has It's Thorn
by Doctorwhovian2468
Summary: Rose Tyler gets sucked into another universe and meets the Eleventh Doctor's copy Danny Foster. Also if you are wondering why it is Eleven instead of Ten it is because the Meta Crisis died so Rose came back to the Doctor to find he regenerated, they are together as in love 3. Rose starts falling for Danny and he starts falling for her. so yeah Enjoy! :)
1. Seeing double

**Hello :) This story will be differnt from my others in one way, there may be foul language because its well, Party Animals and such lol.**

**Introduction: **_**Rose Tyler had just returned to time travel with The Doctor, Amy, and Rory. The Doctor and Rose havn't been hiding their love and were as public as you can possibly be, but will this put Rose in danger seeing as she is the lover of the on coming storm? **_

Rose and The Doctor had just gotten back from their trip to the moon, it was a smooth flight in the TARDIS up until BOOM! "Doctor what the hell is that...?" Rose asked pointing to the other side of the TARDIS. The Doctor quickly helped Rose up and held her in his arms. "Do not go near that crack! You will be erased from the universe and I will never be able to see you again!" The Doctor said grabbing her face and pulling her into a deep kiss. "And you tell us to get a room?" Amy said poking The Doctor on the shoulder. The Doctor and Rose pulled away from eachother, Rose blushing and The Doctor annoyed. "Yes because you're all like MEH!" The Doctor said making a weird hand gesture. "Doctor..." Rose said holding his hand tightly. "DOCTOR IT'S SUCKING ME IN!" Rose shrieked as a large wind starting blowing everything and sucking the frightened Rose Tyler into the light. "AMY HELP ME!" The Doctor screamed as the red head ran over and grabbed The Doctors back. "I love you..." Rose mouthed to the doctor as he and Amy fell backwards, The Doctor holding the jacket that came off of Rose when she got pulled in. "I lost her again...Thats three for three!" The Doctor said standing and throwing the jacket on the ground forcefully. Amy stood up and just stared at the wall. "You lost who again...? Who's jacket is that?" The Doctor turned around and grabbed Amy. "Amy you HAVE to remember! Come on Rose Tyler the Bad Wolf!" Amy blinked and laughed. "What the hell are you talking about?" She walked up the stairs happily not noticing how much pain The Doctor felt right now.

**With Rose**

Rose awoke on the streets of london with a pounding headache. "What...?" She said looking at her surrondings. "But I was just..." Rose got an intense pain on her side when a man in his 20's fell next to her. "What the fu-... Oh sorry, guess I wasn't watching where I was going..." The man said while helping Rose up. "I'm Danny Foster." He said putting out his hand. "Rose...Tyler." She said shaking his hand. "How is this possible? He looks exactly like The Doctor but he couldn't be, the doctor uses John Smith not Danny Foster..." She thought. "So Rose Tyler why were you laying in the street...?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow. Rose thought back to that moment where she lost her Doctor. "Oh um...Hungover I think...?" Rose lied so he would'nt know about the Doctor. "Oh, well I'm heading to my flat, you could come rest up, If you want that is." Rose didn't know if she should trust him but he looked like the doctor... "Okay, I havn't got anything else to do" Rose smiled and took the hand Danny was holding out.

**With The Doctor**

"Rory, Amy I need you!" The Doctor called from the console room. In just a few seconds Amy and Rory appeared in the doorway. "What?" Amy asked while letting go of Rory's hand. The Doctor sighed. "Do EITHER of you remember Rose?" Amy and Rory exchanged looks. "Who the hell is Rose?" The Doctor sighed again and shook his head. "A friend...It's nothing..." Amy and Rory shrugged and turned to walk back up to their room. "maybe if i..." The doctor thought out loud while clicking random buttons.

**With Danny and Rose**

Danny was sitting on the couch writing a speech for Jo. It had been a day since Rose and Danny met and since she didn't have anywhere to live she stayed with Danny and Scott. "Morning...Thanks for letting me stay with you Danny." Rose said coming out of Dannys room wearing his white T-Shirt which was huge on her. Danny looked up from his work and smiled. "Anything for a girl who needs help." Rose sat next him and sighed. "Sorry for sleeping in your room with you, just Scott is kind of a pig..." Rose said scratching the back of her head and then leaning back. Danny looked at her and laughed. "Yeah I know and it's fine i wasn't gonna make you sleep on the couch, if you want I could take the couch..." Rose shook her head. "No it's fine its your bed." She picked her head up and moved her long blonde hair out of her eyes. "If it makes you uncomfortable I can take the couch I don't mind Danny." Rose said handing him his glasses. Danny put his glasses on and looked at Rose. "No it's fine" He said and Rose studied his face. "It's weird how much he looked like The Doctor just younger and he is wearing glasses" Rose thought. "Well I'm gonna go take a shower and get dressed." She said and walked into the bathroom. Danny sat there and stared at the empty space where Rose's body was. When he heard the water come on he heard Rose's voice singing faintly and he smiled and got back to writing the speech.

**4 minutes later**

Rose came out of the bathroom with a towel tied around her body and went into Dannys room to get dressed. "And makes it better for other people..." Danny read the final part of his speech out loud. "Yes i'm done!" He said closing the folder taking off his glasses and throwing the pen across the room. He leaned his head back so that he was now looking at the ceiling. He was so tired that he was oblivious to Rose when she plopped down on the couch next to him. "What are you looking at?" She asked looking the ceiling with him. He laughed and put the side of his head on hers which made her stomach tie in knots. "You know just tired from being up since 3 in the morning." Rose sat up and looked at the floor. "Whats wrong?" Danny asked as he sat up to meet my eyes. "Nothing just...I'm scared I might start falling for you and you look exactly like the guy i'm with...Well he probably doesnt remember me anymore but..." Danny looked at Rose. "So you're saying you don't want to fall for me because some one who doesn't remember you will be hurt...?" He raised his eye brow and Rose nodded. "As crazy as it seems yeah..." Then the door opened and Scott came in. "Oh the whore is still here." Scott said rolling his eyes. "You know what scott why don't you stuff your attitude up your ass!" Rose said walking out of the flat and slamming the door. "What the fuck was that all about?" Scott asked while taking a sip of his beer. "Maybe its your fucking attitude Scott, ever think of that?!" Danny said taking the folder, his bag and coat and walking out the door. Rose was on the curb crying into her legs, when Danny spotted her he ran over to her and sat with her. "I'm sorry Scott can be a bastard sometimes..." Rose nodded and put her head on his shoulder. "Danny it's not that just..." Rose and and picked her head up to look at him. "I dont know..." Danny looked at her and they moved closer to eachother. "Danny...?" Rose asked and she put her hand on the back of his neck. "Yeah...?" He said. Rose pulled him into a passionate kiss and they were kissing for 3 minutes. When they finally pulled away to breath Rose looked into Danny's eyes and leaned on his shoulder again. "I love you..." Rose said and Danny looked at her like she was crazy. "Love you too Rose." Is Rose forgetting about The Doctor because Danny looks exactly like him? "I have to go to work now...Hate to leave you with Scott but I have to" Rose nodded. "Okay, don't get in trouble again..." She said laughing. "Don't hold your breath Jo always has something to bloody scream about!" He said as she pulled him into another kiss and he walked off. Rose walked back to Danny and Scotts flat, "I'm back..." Rose said as she walked through the door. "Don't care." Scott said coming out of his room. "Oh who's the whore now?" Rose said yanking a pair of womans underwear out of his pocket. Scott pulled it back and threw it away. "No matter what you say Rose you're always going to be the slutty whore who came into my life." He said while throwing his jacket on the chair. Rose grinded her teeth and pinned Scott to the wall. "See? Only a whore would pin me against a wall." Rose kneed him in the crotch and held him harder to the wall. "I know how to fight so don't piss me off! Look I really like your brother and I don't want to hurt him so we're going to end this feud NOW!" Scott nodded and Rose let go, only to now be the one pinned to the wall. "You won't hurt my brother anyway because he means alot to me. So if he tells me you hurt him you will pay and you won't be around to tell the tail." He said and he pushed her harder against the wall. "What are you doing..." Rose asked in within seconds Scott was making out with her. She head butted him and locked herself in Danny's room. She looked in the mirror and realised Scott had bruised her neck back and arms. Rose screamed into the pillow and used her phone to call Amy. "Hello?" Rose heard from the other line. "Amy!?" She said with joy. "I need you to give the phone to the doctor!" "Alright..." Amy said and Rose heard The Doctors voice. "Um who is this...? And how did you get this number?" He said. "Doctor! It's Rose!" She said quietly as she knew scott was probably listening. "ROSE! ARE YOU OKAY?!" He shouted on the other line. "Yeah i'm fine, There is a copy of you in this universe that offered if i wanted to stay since i didnt have a home. His name is Danny Foster." Rose said and she heard the doctor shushing amy. "Oh. Atleast you arnt dead though! Amy and Rory can't remember you..." Rose sighed "ROSE I'M SORRY JUST COME OUT!" Scott said knocking on the bedroom door. "Who was that?" The Doctor asked. "His ass of a brother." She said."Gotta go... I love and miss you..." Rose said while Scott kept banging on the door. "Love you too..." The Doctor said before Rose hung up.

**To be continued...!**


	2. An old friend

Hello people! Hope you enjoyed chapter 1! I was going to post one yesterday but I got home at 7 and then had home work and chores. So i give you CHAPTER 2!

With the Doctor ^-^

The Doctor was still standing with the phone pressed on his ear. He didn't know if that would be the last time he heard from Rose ever. "Doctor who was that...?" The Doctor sighed and tossed the phone back to Amy. "Oh um...no one." He put on a fake smile when actually inside his hearts were breaking. "Amy do you know anyone by the name of Rose Tyler...?" He asked hoping she would say yes. "No...why? Does this have anything to do with the girl who called? And all those pictures of you and her in your room? Or that random empty room with an R on the door?" The Doctors eyes widened and nodded. "YES! Thats Rose Tyler! You knew her Amelia!" Amy looked at The Doctor like he was mad. "Um I think I would remember..." The Doctor blinked and looked at her annoyed. "TIME IS WIBBLY WOBBLY REMEMBER?! You knew her she got pulled into the crack in time and" "I thought you closed that" Amy said interupting. "If i was able to finish you would know what happened! Anyways, she got pulled into another universe where there is copies of people in our universe. You don't remember her just like you didn't remember Rory. Remember nooooow?" The Doctor said shaking Amy. "I guess...?" The Doctor kept shaking her. "REMEMBER AMY!" Amy grabbed The Doctor by his shoulders. "STOP SHAKING ME!" Amy shouted in his face. "Um...OW!" He said hitting his ear with his palm. "So...?" He asked. "What?" Amy said and The Doctor stared at her blankly. "ROSE!" He shouted and Amy hit his arm. "STOP SHOUTING!" She yelled back. Amy blinked and fell to the floor. "Amy?!" The Doctor said rushing to her side. "Amy are you alright?" He said and she nodded. "Yeah just..." She shifted up quickly and grabbed The Doctors arms. "I REMEMBER! We were standing here and you grabbed her arm but when she got pulled through her sweat shirt came off. So...how are we going to get her back?" The Doctor hugged her. "I don't know..."

With Rose,Scott, and Danny

Rose came out of Danny's room with the phone pressed against her chest. "What?" Scott asked with concern, for once. "Nothing just...can you be a nice person for 5 minutes while i talk to you?" She asked and he nodded. Rose ran to scott and gave him a hug her eyes filled with tears. "Rose whats wrong?" He said hugging her tight seeing as she was upset. "You can't tell Danny alright?" She said looking up at Scott. "Sure what is it?" He said wiping the tear that fell down her cheek. "Okay...theres a man called The Doctor and he is an alien and travels in all of time and space. I used to travel with him until we got seperated but i found my way back twice and this is the third time we've been seperated by an alternate universe. Any ways Danny in a copy of him...This universe is full of copies..." Scott looked at Rose like she had 4 heads but he nodded as he seemed to understand. "Oh so you and this Doctor were...together?" Rose nodded. "I was erased from reality in that universe so no one remembers me...he might but I can never get back..." She said burrying her head in Scotts chest. "You've gotten back before why not now?" He said rubbing her back. "Because I had Torchwood in the other universe...Torchwood is a goverment beyond the police we made things that could cross dimensions..." Scott nodded. "I'm back!" Danny said coming through the door of the flat. Rose pulled away from Scott and gave him the "Don't speak of this" look and he nodded. "When I left you two were at eatch others necks what happened?" Danny asked setting his bag down on the coffee table. Danny noticed Rose was crying when he saw Scott looking at her with concerned eyes. "Rose what's wrong?" Danny asked and she ran to hug him. "Whats wrong with her?" Danny mouthed to Scott. "Nothing to worry about..." He mouthed back. Danny pushed Rose away so he could look at her face to face. "Rose whats wrong?" He asked and Rose looked at the ground. "I wish I could tell you but I can't..." She replied back. "You told Scott why can't you tell me...?" He asked moving the hair out of her eyes. "It's more complicated then you think..." She said taking out her phone. "So...This is The Doctor..." She said handing her phone to Danny. "Hello?" The Doctor said on the other line. "Why does he sound like me...?" Danny asked Rose. "The Doctor can explain..." She said wiping her eyes with her sleeves. "Um hi this is Danny Foster...Rose handed me the phone for some reason...?" Danny said. "Oh she reeeeeally should not have done that. Well you already know I sound like you so, Rose traveled through time and space with me in my time machine. She got sucked into another universe, thats where you come in. Your universe is exactly like mine but there are copies of people in this universe. And now you have Rose. She got erased from time so me and Amy are the only ones who remember her, You're the copy of me..." The Doctor explained and Danny looked at Rose. "Oh, so basically like a clone?" He asked. "Yes! Exactly like a clone, hey i'm clever as a human too! That makes me feel better about being humany wumany!" The Doctor said. "Well got to go we're going through a time vortex" The Doctor said before hanging up. "Here." Danny said tossing the phone back to Rose. "So he is the one you said didn't remember you because he said he and Amy remembered you." He said looking at Scott with evil eyes as he noticed Rose had bruises on her that she didn't have before he left. "Yes...That doesn't change my feelings for you though so don't worry." She said kissing him. Danny smiled. "Well that makes me feel better about all of this." He said while Scott made barfing sounds in the back of the room. "If you're going to talk all mushy wushy and make out can you just go do it in your fucking room?" Scott said annoyed. "You have a room too ya know!" Danny said letting go of Rose. "I only go in my room to get dressed or sleep, and i don't have to do either of those things." Scott said while turning on the Tv. "Fine..." Danny said walking to his room and Rose followed him. "DON'T HAVE SEX OR I'LL FIND OUT!" Scott yelled. Danny rolled his eyes and closed his door. "Don't worry thats not why I closed the door." Danny said sitting next to Rose on his Bed. Rose giggled. "I know it's fine" Rose said moving putting her hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry about him..." Danny said while taking his glasses off. "Oh its fine he was being nice to me for about 5 minutes then started being a bitch..." Rose said rubbing her arm. "Well I can see that he was a bitch before and after I got back?" Danny asked taking Rose's jacket off to see the bruises. "What did he do to you?" He asked. Rose sighed. "I pinned him to the wall so he would stop calling me a whore, and he pinned me to the wall after and kissed me. I head butted him though." She said putting her face in Danny's neck. "I'm going to kill him in the morning." He said looking out the window. "Why in the morning? It's only 8 o'clock PM..." She asked him. "Because I don't want to see him again tonight..." He replied. "Oh I thought it was for a differnt reason" She said giggling. "You thought I was going to say something about sex didn't you?" He said. "Maybe..." Rose said biting her nail and laughing. "Oh...well...?" Danny said and he kissed her and Rose leaned back so Danny was laying on top of her. "Do you REALLY want to do this?" Danny asked looking at Rose in the eyes. "I don't know...Do you?" She asked. There was an awkward moment of silence until they starting kissing pasionatly and removing each others clothes.

With the doctor because thats as far as im going to go with describing that...

"Soooo Doctor how exactly are we going to get Rose back?" Amy asked while circling the console. "Well, it would mean destroying that universe she's in..." He said putting his hand through his hair. "But you would kill your clone thing..." Amy said and The Doctor nodded. "Yes true BUT there are other universes out there Amy..." He said and Amy sighed. "Alright then...But how would it destroy that universe?" She asked zipping up her leather jacket. "Well, with us crossing universes in the TARDIS would only let us get Rose... If we try to go back after that, that particular universe will collapse. Rose will never be able to see any of them again but he won't die if we only go there once." Amy nodded and The Doctor sighed. "If only this god damn plan would work!" He said pounding on the console.

With Rose Scott and Danny

Scott woke up on the couch in the morning covered in newspapers when he had realised he got drunk the night before and threw them up in the air. "Are you fucking kidding me...?" He said throwing the news papers to the floor. He walked over to Danny's door and pounded on it. "HEY LADIES WAKE UP!" He shouted before walking into the bathroom. Rose woke up in Danny's arms. "Good morning." She said smiling when he opened his eyes. "Morning beautiful." He said before kissing her. "So..Last night really happened? We really had sex...?" Rose asked and Danny nodded. "Yep." Rose giggled and kissed him again. "Well I am going to get dressed." She said putting her robe on and getting out of the covers. "Okay same goes for me!" He said when Rose walked out of Danny's room and closed the door. Rose got her clothes out of the laundry basket and put them on before Scott came out of his shower. Danny came out of his room while she was pouring milk in her cerial. "BOO!" He shouted while picking her up from behind and swinging her from side to side. Rose screamed and hit his hand playfully. "Noooo put me down Danny!" She said laughing. Danny put her down turned her around and kissed her while Scott came out of the bathroom. "You two slept together last night didn't you...?" Scott asked and took a glass of orange juice out of the fridge. "No..." Rose and Danny said at the same time looking at eachother. "Yes you did. And i guess yay?" He said walking into his bedroom. "How does he do that...?" Danny said eating his toast. "Have no idea..." Rose replied while dumping out the left over milk from her bowl and rinsing it. "Arn't you going to be late for work?" Rose asked him. "No, Jo is pissed at me so i quit because I made one fucking mistake" He replied back. "Oh I'm sorry..." Rose said sitting across from Danny. "I've made more mistakes then you can count..." She said. There was a knock at the door and Scott answered it. "Who are you?" He asked. "HI I'm Captain Jack Harkness I'm looking for Rose Tyler!"


	3. Pain and Sorrow

**I am back, sadly the chapter I was going to post was on my laptop, which crashed and is in a shop. But I will still make this one :) **

"Rose theres a dude at the door for you" Scott said walking into his room leaving the door wide open. Rose looked at Danny who only shrugged. "Okay...?" Rose said walking to the door. "ROSIE!" Jack said putting his arms out and was welcomed with a tight hug from Rose. "How did you get here?!" Rose said letting go of Jack and quickly noticing the large wound on his face. "Why havn't you healed yet...?" She said as she placed her hand gently on his face. "That's actually why I'm here...Ianto, Owen, and Tosh are dead my universe is falling apart, Everyone is becoming immortal. Thats why i am mortal now, It is switching us... My time travel watch traced you to be living here with two other guys... I'm guessing the guy who answered the door is one of them, where is the other?" Jack said and quickly Danny appeared next to Rose. "Hi that would be me! Danny Foster." Danny said sticking a hand out and Jack shook it politely. "Captain Jack Harkness." Jack said finally after looking at Rose with a confused look. "Anyways Rose, I've been trying to contact The Doctor. He won't answer and he isn't on Earth...I figured you might know where he is, Torchwood data records in Petes world said you went looking for a blue box, Which you found. So if I am correct you travelled with him again." Jack said as he walked in when Danny motioned him to. Rose and Danny sat on the couch hand in hand while Jack stood. "Rose I need you to come with me back to Cardiff, OUR Cardiff EARTH Cardiff. The universe is in danger and you and The Doctor are my only hope..." Jack said putting his hands in his pockets. "Jack I can't just drop everything and leave..." Rose said looking at Danny and then back to Jack. "Anyways Jack, I lost The Doctor a week ago and ended up in this universe. He would have got me already if he were coming...There isn't any hope for him to show up..." Rose said and in that moment there was alot of wind that blew everything around. "How is it windy inside?" Danny asked curiously. There was a familar sound and then it happened, the TARDIS materialized in the kitchen and out came Amy stumbling like she had just got back her legs. "Amy...?" Rose said and Amy looked up from the ground. "ROSE!" Amy shrieked as she ran to Rose and hugged her. Danny looked at the red haired girl in the leather jacket red scarf and jean skirt. "Who is this?" He said very confused by all of this. Amy gave her attention to Danny and her eyes widened. "Oh my god...He looks exactly the same, you just younger and he isn't complaining about us not paying attention." Amy said laughing and Danny raised his eyebrow. "You do know I am RIGHT here?" A voice said coming out of the TARDIS. It was him, The Doctor. Rose's doctor. Danny stood and instantly took Rose's hand in his. "Oh my god...I'm seeing double..." Jack said rubbing his eyes. "No, well... Yeah you are, you must be Danny! I'm the Doctor!" The Doctor said scanning Danny with his sonic screwdriver trying not to notice the way he and Rose were holding hands. "Yup humany wumany no trace of TimeLord!" He said and Jack just stood there confused by all of this. That is until he noticed Amy. "Hello I'm captain Ja-" Is all he could say before The Doctor interupted. "None of that!" He said to Jack. "I was only saying hello..." Jack said while the Doctor glared at him. "She's married any way." Amy said going into the TARDIS and then coming back out tugging Rory close behind her by his sleeve. "You DO know we have hands for a reason?" Rory said rubbing the spot where the fabric of his shirt got tight. "Yup to tug my boys along." Amy said laughing. "So ready to go?" The Doctor said to Rose. Rose looked at Danny and then at their linked hands. "Doctor I ca-" She managed to get out before Danny interupted her. "Go..." He said putting on a fake smile even though on the inside he was screaming. "They need you back in your universe." He said letting go of her hand. "Danny no..." She said tears in her eyes as she felt she was loosing The Metacrisis all over again. Danny nodded and The Doctor, Amy, Jack, and Rory all walked into the TARDIS to give Danny and Rose privacy while they said their goodbyes. "Danny I'm not leaving you...Not after what we've been through!" Rose said taking his hand. "Rose, you have to...if you never would have come here I never would have met you...so it's like it was before." Danny said wiping the tear that fell on Rose's cheek. "It's for the sake of your universe Rose." Rose pulled him into a tight hug and cried into his shoulder. "But Danny I DID come here and you have met me, It's not like we can undo what has already happened." Rose said trying to stop crying. "Danny I love you..." She said and he pulled away from her hug. "Rose you love me because I look and talk like him..." He said sighing. "Rose go..." He said trying to keep back the tears of his own. "How could you say that...?" Rose said in a hushed tone. "How could you say it's only because you look like The Doctor. I'm not shallow like that Danny." She said placing a hand on his cheek. "If I have to go you're coming with me. Together or Not at all!" She said pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss. When they finally pulled away from eachother Rose ran in the TARDIS Danny behind her, but he outside the door and her inside. "DOCTOR LET HIM IN!" Rose said pounding on the door. "I can't if I bring him along it will mean this universe being destroyed, If he crosses into ours who knows what will happen." The Doctor said dying a little inside from witnessing her and Danny conversation from outside the TARDIS. "It's alright Rose...like I said it's for the best..." She could her Danny say from the other side. Rose placed her ear on the door having a flash back from the battle of canary warf from what Rose thought was her time seeing the doctor. "Danny I'm not leaving without you..." Rose said quietly so only Danny could hear. The Doctor unlocked the doors and Rose quickly put her hand on the handle. "Rose...if you love me you won't let me in..." Danny said and Rose looked at her hand on the door. "Danny please..." Rose said barley able to talk through her sobs. "Rose it's okay... Go have adventures with your Doctor." Danny said which caused Rose to glare at The Doctor. "Good-bye Rose Tyler..." Danny said and that was the last she heard of him as The Doctor pulled the lever to go into the time vortex. Rose had her back to the door and was looking at the ground. Everyone but The Doctor was looking at her as he felt hated for doing this. But it was for the safety of the universes. Amy slowly walked over to Rose and hugged her. Amy, Rose, and Rory, went into Rose's room and The Doctor was left alone in the console room with Jack feeling guilt and regret flooding through him. "Jack...Was I as much of an asshole in that moment that i think I was...?" The Doctor asked banging his head on the console. "Yep!" Jack said which caused the doctor to moan. "4TH TIMES A CHARM!" The Doctor said and instantly Jack understood what he was talking about. "What making Rose loose you in some way?" Jack asked and The Doctor nodded. "And theres a second time a wall is involved and her pounding on it sobbing..." The Doctor said flopping down on the pilot chair. "Why do I do this?!" He asked putting his face in his hands. "Because you know no matter how much pain and sorrow you go through it's for the best." Jack said before he exited the room and wandered into the halls. And the Doctor was affraid to admit it, but Jack was right...


	4. New Lives

Hey guys it's me! I am back with a new chapter! Hope you enjoy :)

Rose has been distant ever since The Doctor took her away from Danny in the alternate universe which they later discovered was called The Ganger Plantet. The Doctor kept trying to talk to Rose, when he could finally get through to her she would nod give a sweet smile and then walk away. After a few hours The Doctor got her to speak. "Rose?" He said hoping she would talk to him for once."Yes Doctor?" Rose said putting her hood down. The Doctor gave a sigh of relief and sat next to her. "You understand why I couldn't bring him along right?" He said curiously and she nodded. "Th-... Thats not why I'm acting weird..." Rose said putting her face in her hands trying not to sob. "What is it Rose...?" He asked nervously. "Doctor I..." Rose started but quickly got interrupted by Jack. "Heyyyyy you two are talking again! Love conquers all!" Jack said jerking his fist into the air. "Rose what?!" The Doctor said hesitantly. Rose turned pale white and ran to the bathroom to throw up. "What's wrong with her?" Jack asked putting his hand down. "I have no idea but it's scaring the hell out of me..." The Doctor said running his hand through his hair.

"I'm back!" Rose said stumbling and quickly being helped back to the couch by The Doctor. "Doctor..." Rose said sighing. "Doctor...I-...I'm pregnant..." Rose said trembling and Jacks eyes widened. "But, we never...Not since..." The Doctor said turning red when he remembered Jack was standing there. "I know." Rose said, It's not yours...It's Danny's..." She said causing both Jack and The Doctors jaw to drop. "Please don't be pissed at me!" Rose said before he could say anything. The Doctor hugged her and kissed her neck. "It's okay, it was sort of me I suppose." He said letting go of her. "So...When was this other time...?" Jack said giving a smile and a wink. "YOU SHUT UP!" The Doctor said pointing a finger at him and looking back at Rose. "So, since it's basically your child Doctor...What are we going to do?" Rose asked worried.

The Doctor leaned in and whispered in her ear and leaned away smiling. Rose's eyes widened. "Yes!" She said hugging him. Jack looked confused. "What did you tell her?" Jack asked tilting his head. "I told her my name..." The Doctor said smiling at Rose. "And that only means one thing." Rose continued and soon it dawned on Jack. "Oh my god...You...and him...CONGRATULATIONS! I always knew you two would end up together!" Jack said walking over and hugging Rose. "What's with all the hugs?" Amy said walking in the room with Rory. Jack and Rose looked at The Doctor and he was looking at the ceiling. Suddenly he looked at Jack and Rose. "OH you want me to tell them!" The Doctor said smacking his head with his hand. The Doctor started smiling. "WELL. First, Rose is pregnant, Second me and her are now engaged." The Doctor said with a smile looking at Rose and she smiling back. "Oh...My..God" Amy said with tears in her eyes. "Finally!" Amy said hugging them both. "So when is the wedding" Amy said with a smile. "Hmm...what do you think Doctor?" Rose asked curiously. "Hmm...How about July it's in 3 months" The Doctor said giving Rose a small smile. "Perfect!" Rose said throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss on the lips. "Well you can tell they were made for eachother..." Amy said and she leaned on Rory's shoulder.


End file.
